


A Work Related Incident.

by LesboDyke



Series: RWBY Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Firefighters AU, Fluff, Modern AU, Yang loses her arm, canon disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: Firefighter Girlfriends





	A Work Related Incident.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest your own prompt, find me over at https://teamrwbyareallgay.tumblr.com/ just read the FAQ & suggest away my friends!

“Yang!” Weiss’ voice cut through the crackling flame, and Yang glanced, noticing what her girlfriend was motioning towards. A closed closet. They knew they were looking for a small child, and that seemed like a place a child would hide from a fire.

“Got it!” Yang nodded, moving to the door and pulling it open. Weiss had been right, there was the little girl, her head buried in her knees. Yang tugged off her helmet and set it on the girls head. “Close your eyes.” She instructed. No one needed to see their house on fire, but especially not a little kid. With speed, Yang lifted the girl and hurried out of the house. She trusted that Weiss would be fine. They’d both been doing the job long enough that they trusted the other to make it out safe without being watched.

Yang was gasping for air by the time she made it back outside, and was quick to hand the kid off to paramedics. She needed a moment to catch her own breath, especially now that there was no one left inside the fire. Her chest felt tight, and it took her a few minutes to feel ready to head back inside.

But head back inside she did, this time carrying a hose with the rest of the team, their entire focus now on wiping out the fire. She didn’t see Weiss again, but that didn’t bother her. They were professionals.

“Yang!” Weiss’ voice caught Yang’s attention just a moment too late. She’d been out of position, hadn’t been listening to the house, and a ceiling fell.

The world went black.

_“Will she be okay?”_

_ “Are you family?” _

_“I’m her girlfriend!”_

_“We can’t tell you anything, I’m sorry.”_

_“Ruby!”_

_“Weiss what happened?”_

_“They won’t tell me anything, I only got to stay because-”_

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Yang’s head hurt. Her entire body ached in one way or another, but her head was the main source of pain for her. She breathed out, barely registering that the sound was a groan, and fought to open her eyes.

“Yang!” That was Ruby’s voice. Yang frowned, finally cracking her eyes open to find her sister hovering over her anxiously. “Yang, oh thank god.” Ruby was crying. Yang frowned deeper, going to reach up with her right hand. That arm felt lighter than it should, and Yang couldn’t figure out why. “No, no, don’t move. The doctors said you should be moving yet.”

“What happened?” Yang’s voice was croaky and hoarse. Ruby bit her lip, wiping her eyes and sighing.

“There was an accident, at work, Yang. Weiss said a ceiling fell on you… You’re going to be okay, the doctors said that! But…” Ruby trailed off, clearly not wanting to tell her something.

“But?” Yang questioned, clearing her throat to try and get her words out quicker. Ruby shook her head.

“Let me sit you up, you should have a sip of water and I’ll call for the doctor.” Ruby stepped out of Yang’s line of sight. There was a soft whirring and the bed lifted slowly. That was when Yang saw Weiss, curled on three plastic chairs, still slightly soot streaked, but blissfully asleep. Ruby pressed a cup to Yang’s lips, and she drank.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Yang asked, once she’d finished drinking. “I know there’s something, Ruby.” Ruby didn’t answer. She was clearly hiding something. Yang frowned, deciding to take stock of herself. Her head was still hurting, but the other ache’s were easing. Apart from the ache in her right elbow. Yang attempted to wriggle her fingers, frowning and turning her head.

“Don’t-” Ruby attempted to stop her from looking, and once Yang’s eyes locked onto her arm, she realised why. It was gone. From the elbow down, Yang’s arm was gone. “Yang…?”

“Go. Away.” Yang’s voice was hoarse again, though this time from emotion rather than from dehydration. Ruby opened her mouth, as if to argue. “Go. Away!” Yang insisted, a little louder this time. Ruby hesitated for a second more, before sighing.

“I’ll be right outside.” She mumbled, before heading out of the room. Once she was gone, Yang lifted her good hand to her face, pressing against her eyes as she sobbed. Her chest heaved and tightened as she attempted to control herself.

Yang was unaware that she was being loud until the bed dipped. “I said go away, Ruby!” Yang managed to force out, her words shaking and her chest shuddering.

“I’d be insulted if this were any other situation.” Weiss’ voice cut through her pain for a moment, and Yang looked up awkwardly to find her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked the perfect mixture of concerned and playfully irritated. “Are you going to kick me out too?” Weiss asked softly. Yang shook her head, but she didn’t know how to ask for Weiss to move in closer and give her comfort.

But she didn’t have to ask. Weiss moved until she was sat on the bed properly, wrapping her arms around Yang. “I have you.” Weiss promised. “And we’ll get through this together.”

Those words brought Yang’s tears rushing back and she twisted, burying her face in Weiss’ chest and sobbing again. Weiss stroked her hair, speaking soft words that Yang couldn’t hear above her own crying.

Yang wasn’t sure how long it took for her to cry herself out, but she’d noticed that Weiss had sent a doctor away during her breakdown. Although probably not medically sound, Yang was thankful that Weiss had given her the time to cry properly.

“You don’t have to stay…” Yang muttered, despite not pulling away from Weiss’ chest. She felt Weiss trace fingers through her hair, and her statement earned a soft scoff.

“Nice try, Yang. You don’t get to be macho here. You’re stuck with me, until the ends of the earth.” Yang felt the tightness in her chest recede at those words, and she nodded slowly. There was a moment's silence, before Yang couldn’t help herself.

“It had to be my right arm. I hope you’re okay with self love for a few months while I strengthen my left.”

“Pig.” Weiss scolded, before the two descended into playful chuckles.

They were going to be okay, even if it took a long time to get there.


End file.
